You Set Me Free
by Duck Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE Pre HBP. Sequel to Things I'll Never Say and Hanging By A Moment. Things get complicated when Colin is kidnapped. Includes rescue missions and a very evil Malfoy. DGH RHr R&R!
1. Chapter One

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Leah Campbell.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Hanging By A Moment!

**superspunky7** – The day I received your review was the day I finished reading Half-Blood Prince. I was crying so hard but your review had me smiling again. Thanks for writing such a good review!

**eatingmania** – Um, sure, "I'm your brother" is really funny…I was kind of hoping it would turn out to be a touching, brother/sister scene but I guess not…HARRY AND GINNY ARE CANON HARRY AND GINNY ARE CANON! WOOHOO!

**NikkiEvans** – I really don't know what everyone has against Harry and Ginny. They're my favourite ship! Thanks for saying my trilogy doesn't suck!

**basketball15** – Huh? You always confuse me with what you write in your reviews…

**blackfox360 – **LOL. Thanks for the tip on the verbs.

A/N: This is the sequel to Things I'll Never Say and Hanging By A Moment. This is the last story in the Things I'll Never Say universe. This was written before HBP came out so it's kind of AU.

Chapter One

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Heads' dorm, pondering about the attack.

"It was because of me," Harry said bitterly, "I nearly got your family killed."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I'm going to go to Hogsmeade first. I'll meet you guys later," Harry said quietly and left the dorm.

"When do you think he'll stop feeling guilty?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. It's a part of him," Ron said, wrapping his arm around her. She sighed.

"I wish he'd stop. I mean, your family would die for him…they joined the Order, after all," Hermione said sadly.

Ron never thought about the fact that his family would be willing to die for Harry. It seemed, well, frightening.

"Mmm, I guess. Hey, would you be willing to die for him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'll know the answer when the time comes," Hermione said serenely, "Would you?"

"Yeah. I would," Ron said boldly, "Hey, why did you say that you loved me before I left?"

Hermione blushed.

"Well, it seemed like the right thing to say. I do love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," Ron said, grinning. They had a snogging session for a bit before they realized they had to go meet Harry in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry walked quietly to the carriages and stepped alone into one. He stared out the window and sighed. The Weasleys could have died because of him. Again. They had been in countless battles – especially Ginny and Ron, who were always by his side.

_Ginny,_ he thought sadly. He remembered what Hermione said a week ago – how Ginny might still have feelings for him. It was nearly too good to be true if Ginny still liked him. They could finally be together even if Harry was about to get killed by Voldemort.

He could see them now: walking around, holding hands, laughing; getting engaged and married and having kids.

Harry kept on daydreaming until he realized that Ginny was right in front of him. Did she still have feelings for him?

_But Hermione said that she gave up on me two years ago._

**Gave up, not get over. Hermione's right.**

_What should I do?_

**I don't know.**

* * *

Ginny, Leah and Colin walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, talking about what happened a week ago. Ginny's family was found in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, bound and gagged. She sighed.

Things had gotten so complicated lately. Harry and Draco were training together, she and Draco got into that horrible fight and she was nearly captured by Death Eaters.

"Hey, Gin," Leah said softly. Ginny turned around. Draco Malfoy was at Madam Puddifoot's with Pansy Parkinson. He had given up on trying to gain Ginny's forgiveness which was unlike him – Malfoys were usually very persistent.

Ginny immediately averted her eyes. They were chatting happily and holding hands. _How come we can't be like that? _Ginny thought sadly.

**Your families hate each other, remember? Also, the Death Eaters would probably try to kill you.**

_God, I miss him so much…_

**He's a bastard, Gin. If he wants to go out with other people, fine! He obviously doesn't have any taste…I mean, Madam Puddifoot's? Get over him!**

"Er…Ginny?" Colin said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Thinking about Malfoy?" Leah asked.

"No. Why would I? He's a git," Ginny said boldly. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, why don't you try dating some other people? Malfoy's obviously done it," Colin said.

"I guess I could…" Ginny said skeptically.

"GINNY!" a voice called behind her. She spun around. Harry was running towards her. Leah and Colin smiled and left them alone.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" Ginny asked him.

"We have to get out of here!" he said hysterically.

"Huh? Why?"

"Something bad is going to happen here but I'm not sure what. I could feel Voldemort's anticipation and excitement," Harry said.

"But nothing's happened," Ginny reasoned.

Suddenly, there were screams everywhere as Death Eaters Apparated in.

"Shit!" Ginny swore. She got her wand out and looked at Harry. He had already joined Draco's side and they were shooting spells and charms.

* * *

Draco sat at Madam Puddifoot's, bored with Pansy's drabbles and giggles. Well, Ginny giggled but her giggle wasn't annoying, unlike his current date's.

"Yeah, anyways, so I poked my mascara in her face! She so deserved it!" Pansy said, not knowing that Draco was currently staring out the window.

Draco was transfixed by the way Ginny talked with her friends. She seemed so carefree and happy. _I could be with her right now if I didn't mess things up,_ he thought bitterly. There was no point in trying to make her happy. Ginny wouldn't be happy with him.

He saw her looking and immediately grabbed Pansy's hand. She smiled at him and giggled in that very annoying way. Draco inwardly shuddered. What was he thinking when he agreed to go on a date with her?

He felt a flare of jealousy when he saw Harry running towards her. McClaggan trained Draco and Harry like hell, ever since he heard about the attack on the Weasleys

He frowned. He wasn't sure if he and Harry were friends or not. They were too mature for childish taunting and got along alright but they weren't exactly best friends.

Suddenly, he saw black, hooded figures Apparate in and swore. _Always stick with each other,_ McClaggan's voice said. He stood up.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked ignorantly.

"Sorry, I have to go," Draco said hastily and ran out of the shop.

* * *

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny called, pointing the nearest Death Eater. Ginny suddenly froze. Where were Colin and Leah?

"LEAH! COLIN!" she screamed. There was no answer – only people shouting incantations and people falling.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she cried to another Death Eater and sprinted off. She suddenly tripped over something soft and fell, face-first. Ginny looked up to find someone standing over her.

"Well, you certainly look familiar," he sneered.

Ginny looked around. Where the bloody hell was her wand?

"You can't escape, Weasley. You don't have a wand," he said, smirking coldly.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny kicked him in the shins and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and his mask came off. It was Dolohov.

"_Accio wand!_" Ginny cried and her wand came zooming towards her.

"_Stupefy!_" she said and Dolohov became unconscious. She looked around her. Most of the people were either dead or stunned. She saw four figures in the distance and ran towards them. _Please let them be Leah and Colin_, Ginny thought desperately.

It was Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. Ginny stopped running and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Draco yet. _Oh, screw it._

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ron said and hugged her. So did Harry. Hermione soon joined in. She could feel Draco's stare and hugged them tighter.

"Thanks for your concern, guys," Ginny said gratefully.

"I'm your brother. Of course I'm concerned about you," Ron said. She rolled her eyes, remembering all the boys he sent to the Hospital Wing because they talked to her. Sometimes he was a bit TOO concerned about her.

"Ginny, I know where Leah is," Hermione said, "She's over there."

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and froze. It was Leah's body. She immediately ran over to her. She was stunned.

"_Ennervate,_" Ginny muttered. Leah's eyes opened and sat up in horror.

"Colin's gone," she said. _Oh shit,_ Ginny thought.

A/N: Please review! Remember, it's pre-HBP!

Originally written: July 2005


	2. Chapter Two

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and Leah.

**eatingmania** – Thanks! Well, I suck at writing battle scenes so I guess I could have used with more details.

**HAM005** – Here's what's going on: Ginny and Draco had a fight so now she's pissed at him. Ron wants her to go for Harry. She hasn't done that yet because…I have no idea.

**NikkiEvans** – Thanks! You'll see Colin soon…

**basketball15** – Why Colin? Well, all the Death Eaters and Voldemort know that he's Ginny's best friend. If Ginny goes to rescue him, Voldemort knows that Harry (being all heroic and noble) will go with her. Cue battle between Harry and Voldemort.

**blackfox360** – Wow, didn't know it would make such an impact on people. Don't worry, you'll see what happens in this chapter.

Chapter Two

"We have to go see Dumbledore!" Hermione cried, "He'll know what to do."

Leah sat there, numb with shock. Ginny was pacing up and down while Harry, Ron and Malfoy were looking at each other worriedly.

"Hermione's right. You guys go to Dumbledore – Hermione and I have to stay here to help," Ginny finally said. It was their duty to help out when people were hurt since they took healing classes.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy nodded while Leah didn't do anything.

"Leah?" Ginny asked softly.

"He's gone," Leah said monotonously.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. The Death Eaters are too damn stupid to do anything without us knowing," Ginny said soothingly.

She nodded. She started running up to the castle with Harry, Ron and Malfoy right behind her. They got to the Entrance Hall and turned left to Dumbledore's office.

They reached his office and stopped.

"Er, does anyone know his password?" Harry asked. Leah and Ron shook their heads.

"Of course _I_ do. It's skittles," Malfoy said arrogantly and the staircase appeared.

Dumbledore looked up as the four of them ran in.

"I assume you came here about the attack in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Colin Creevey's missing," Leah said bluntly. Dumbledore sighed.

"They're starting to attack muggleborns now. Just like last time," the Headmaster said softly. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. _Hermione,_ they thought.

"Did the Order know about the attack?" Draco asked aggressively.

"No. The Death Eaters are starting to suspect our spies. They do not tell them anything," Dumbledore said sadly.

Draco frowned. **Maybe they'll trust me,** he thought, **I mean, I am the good-looking, clever son of Lucius Malfoy**

_What would Ginny think if she found out?_

**Who gives a shit about what she thinks?**

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH GINNY, REMEMBER? _

**She practically dumped me!**

Draco's angel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they'll trust me," Draco blurted out. Potter, Weasley and Campbell looked at him in surprise. Dumbledore merely analyzed him.

"What?" Potter asked.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy's son. There's a good chance that they'll trust me. He's Voldemort's right-hand man. I can just act all evil and Death Eater-ish," Draco said simply.

"Don't you always act evil and Death Eater-ish?" Weasley asked irritably. Potter shot him a glare.

"But they'll probably ask why you didn't join them when you turned seventeen," Campbell said.

"Well, I can just use an excuse like: my father was in Azkaban and I was so overwhelmed with grief that I didn't think straight," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You do know that becoming a spy is very dangerous, right? I mean, you could get killed if they found out," Potter said.

"Of course I know," Draco snapped, "Aren't you going to thank me for being all courageous and noble?"

"Thank you, Draco, for being so courageous and noble," Dumbledore said, "I think your idea is very good but…I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it."

"Of course I can handle it," Draco said haughtily, "I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"Well, that's settled then. I suggest you join your peers in the next meeting and report back the next morning," Dumbledore said,

"What about Colin?" Campbell asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Campbell, if the Death Eaters have taken him, there is a very slim chance that he is alive."

All of them looked at Leah. She didn't do anything. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were cold.

"I won't take that shit for an answer," Leah said coolly, "I know he's alive!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry, Leah," he said.

Leah stood up. She glared at everyone before running out. _He's alive, _she thought, _he has to be! I can feel it!_

* * *

Ginny and Hermione rushed around, healing cuts and relieving pain from the victims. It was extremely busy and Madam Pomfrey had set up a tent for them to work in.

"Merlin, how many people are there?" Ginny muttered as she fixed a man's nose.

"Ginny! Don't say that! It will discourage them. Besides, the amount of people doesn't matter. Look at what happened to them!" Hermione hissed.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, "You're okay now, mister. Next!" A woman with three children came along.

"How can I help?" Ginny asked kindly.

"We just have cuts but Annie here broke her arm," the woman said.

Ginny muttered a spell and pointed her wand at the little girl's arm. It glowed and her arm was fixed. She continued to heal the cuts and they were done. Ginny and Hermione finally healed everyone and they started to walk back up towards Hogwarts.

"How do you think Colin is?" Hermione asked gently.

"I don't know," Ginny said sadly, "But Leah's really upset."

"Poor her – I don't know what I would do if Ron went missing. She's so strong."

"Mmm," Ginny said. Leah was very strong but she did have breakdowns sometimes.

"Herm," she said, "You have to be careful. I think they're starting to attack muggleborns and you're a very strong target. I mean, you're best friends with Harry and all."

"I know," Hermione said softly, "You have to take care too. Harry's in love with you."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Still?"

"Yes. He's crazy about you, Gin. Do you still like him?"

"I don't know. I liked…someone else before but I've been getting twinges lately," Ginny said.

"Well, if you do, be careful of attacks. It won't be the first one," Hermione said wisely.

Ginny frowned. How could she think about her feelings right now? Her best friend was missing and she was just attacked. But she knew that she did admire Harry – for his courage and how he cared so much about the ones he loved.

They went to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry caught her eye and she could feel her heart hammering as she stared into his intense, green eyes. But Draco was right in front of her. He was talking to Pansy Parkinson and from the looks of it - they were having a great time.

A green monster called jealousy surfaced in Ginny and she glared at Pansy. _Should I forgive Draco? Dumbledore wants me to._

**No! He's an evil bastard who deserves to rot in hell.**

_But he was under a lot of pressure…_

**Oh please! You can find tons of better guys out there. Harry's one of them.**

_But Draco's…unique!_

**So is Harry! He's the Boy Who Lived, for crying out loud!**

_I don't want to go out with him just to get back at Draco._

**Well, then, you're just weird.**

* * *

Colin opened his eyes slowly and winced at the pain in his head. _If only Ginny was here. She could get rid of this goddamn thing,_ he thought. He sat up and realized that his hands and feet were tied together.

_Dammit!_ Colin couldn't really remember what had happened in Hogsmeade. He looked around him. He was in a dark, empty room with few windows and doors. It looked familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he was.

_Leah! _he cried silently. He suddenly spotted a photo. It had a picture of a family in it, waving and smiling.

_Oh shit,_ Colin thought. He was in Leah's house. Memories came flooding back to him and it was all clear. He was the bait.

The door suddenly opened and Colin jumped. A hooded figure strode in and he immediately felt uneasy.

"You're not going to survive this one, Creevey," the figure sneered. He sounded familiar.

The figure took off his hood and Colin immediately recognized him.

"God, why is it always you?" he complained.

"Because _I_ am the Dark Lord's right-hand man," Lucius Malfoy said smugly.

"Why am I in Leah's house?" Colin asked angrily.

"So THAT'S her name…pretty name. Leah. Leah Creevey if you ever get married. But you're not going to get married because I'm going to kill you first," Malfoy said.

Colin rolled his eyes.

"It's the one of the well-protected houses in England," Malfoy droned, "But it didn't stop us. We marched in and we killed them straight." Colin's jaw dropped. Leah's parents were dead? But Tim Campbell was one of the best Aurors ever!

"And he calls himself a good fighter," Malfoy scoffed, "I wouldn't say that with the fight he put up."  
"Shut up!" Colin growled.

"Defending your girlfriend's father, eh? Well, she's coming soon and you'll be reunited. It'll be sappy and you'll have a tragic death."

Colin's jaw clenched. How the hell could he stop Leah from coming? She was too bloody stubborn and determined. _We're going to die._

A/N: Please review! I know, Dumbledore's kind of OOC.

Originally written: July 2005


	3. Chapter Three

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Leah Campbell.

**basketball15** – Okay, okay, I'll call you. Are we still having it at Mandy's house? Or did she cancel AGAIN? Now I feel so damn guilty for answering the question.

**superspunky7** – I'm sorry your review isn't on the site. Damn FanFiction system. Grr. Thanks anyways!

**eatingmania** – Cool, best chapter so far? Hehe. You spelt tension right. Woohoo! I DID NOT go crazy over the spelling! Dammit, the mood ring isn't an actual mood ring? Cheap crap. It SAID it was a mood ring! Ah well, mood rings suck anyways.

**blackfox360** – Thanks for the comment! I forgive your English Geek side…I'm kind of a geek myself. Well, sometimes…

Forgot to say - Happy 25th Birthday, Neville and Harry! Happy 40th Birthday, Jo!

Another note: Even though Things I'll Never Say, Hanging By A Moment and Locked in the Loo are finished, if you suddenly come across it, please review! I'd still appreciate it! If you're reading You Set Me Free for some random reason, REVIEW!

Chapter Three

Draco walked to the Room of Requirement, looking around cautiously for spies like Pansy. He got there and sat down quietly. His head was a mess. Draco was about to become a spy for the Order. HE was about to become a spy! _How could this have happened?_ he asked himself.

Ginny was still pissed at him and Draco really didn't want to push his luck. **If she's going to act like this crazy bitch, fine! **he thought angrily.

_Draco! You love her, no matter how angry she is. You know you want to be with her._

**I hate you.**

Draco heard footsteps and he looked up. Potter had arrived.

"Where's McClaggan?" he asked.

"I don't know," Draco replied.

"That's weird," Potter said.

"Mmm."

"Hey, Malfoy, do you think Ginny Weasley likes me?" Potter suddenly asked. Draco's jaw dropped. It was like he took a dagger and just thrust it into his heart. _Don't act like that. That'll make him suspicious,_ he told himself.

"Er, um, what, um, makes you think that?" Draco asked, inwardly hitting himself.

"Well, I'll tell you this because I have to trust you now," Potter said, looking around quickly. Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry Potter trusted him?

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Well, I have to, don't I? I mean, we're fighting in this war together. It would be pretty stupid if I didn't," Potter replied matter-of-factly.

Draco nodded. Potter was right.

"Anyways, I like Ginny and I asked her out ages ago. She said yes. But then, at Hogsmeade, she said that we were really good friends and she didn't want to ruin our friendship. I really want to be with her so Hermione said I should just tell her how I feel because she might like me," Potter said quickly.

Draco's heart slowly broke. _You messed things up and now another guy is going after her. Nice work, Malfoy! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!_

"Um, I think you should wait," Draco said, trying to sound like that would work.

"Really? You think I should wait? But I feel like I NEED to tell her," Potter said, staring into space.

"Well, this has been a pretty hard time for her," Draco said, searching his mind for an excuse, "She just got attacked and now Creevey's missing."

"Hmm," Potter said, furrowing his eyebrow. _Yes! Okay, talk to Ginny before he tells her!_ Draco thought frantically.

"Nah, I'll tell her. I even know how. Thanks anyways, Malfoy," Potter said, grinning. Draco gulped. _Okay, talk to Ginny tonight. Where would she be?_

"Do you know where Weasley normally is?" Draco asked, "Then, you can tell her there."

"Yeah, now that Hogsmeade was attacked, she's normally at the Hospital Wing," Potter said.

"Get off your arses, boys! Get in there now!" a voice barked. McClaggan.

Draco and Potter got up and walked into the room.

"Right, we've covered defence so now we're going to look at tactics! A Death Eater is normally pretty stupid and he gets frustrated easily. The best way to defeat him is to work in pairs and shoot spells at him at the same time," McClaggan said.

Draco and Potter looked at each other. They were obviously a pair.

"Now, think of this cushion as a Death Eater. I've charmed it so it can move around and shoot spells at you lads. GET TO WORK!" McClaggan shouted.

The pair rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Draco could almost hear Potter's voice in his head, saying "One, two, three…"

"_Stupefy!_" They cried in unison. The cushion stopped moving for a second and shot a blue ray at Draco. He dodged it.

"_Impedimenta!_" Potter shouted. The cushion slowed down and shot a Stunning Spell at him.

"_Protego!_" he said.

"SAME TIME, NOW!" McClaggan roared.

"_Incendio!_" Draco and Potter shouted. The cushion caught on fire and stopped.

"That was good, lads. Just remember, you're partners. You have to do more than say spells at the same time. For example, if Malfoy's in danger, you have to help him, Potter. Do you know what protego means?" McClaggan barked.

"Protect," Draco answered.

"That's right, Malfoy. So the protego spell isn't just for you. You could create a shield around Potter if a spell is shot at him and he doesn't know. Just say protego Harry Potter," McClaggan said and a shield was conjured around Potter.

"So, remember, protect and help each other. If you're going to become an Auror, you always have a partner. It's good training for that," McClaggan said. Potter instantly consumed that information.

They left the Room of Requirement.

"So when are you going to tell Weasley?" Draco asked casually.

"I don't know. Maybe tonight," Potter said. _You have to talk to her before him, Draco._

"Well, see you later, then," Draco said quickly and he headed off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Ginny fixed Rose Zeller's nose and she watched her leave. They were so carefree, like they didn't know what the hell was going on in the world. _Oh, Colin,_ Ginny thought sadly. Last night, Leah came into the dorm, sobbing. Ginny felt like crying herself. _Please let him be okay,_ she pleaded.

It was a strange feeling, having your best friend gone, just like that. Her blood boiled at the thought of Dumbledore. Why wasn't he going to do anything? He was MISSING. Death Eaters took him! And he wasn't even making an effort to send people out to find him!

Ginny thought of Leah and how determined she was. Leah said that she was going to find him. _Don't let her do anything stupid, _Ginny prayed. Leah didn't think before she acted and that's what she worried about.

"Ginny," a voice said. Ginny jumped and dropped the glass bottle filled with a substance that could fix bones.

"_Reparo,_" she muttered and the bottle was fixed.

She looked up and swore. The figure that stood before her was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh God, not now," Ginny complained.

"Ginny, I have to talk to you," Draco said.

"NO! I don't have time for your stupid apologies, alright? My best friend is MISSING!" Ginny hissed.

"I know! But I have to tell you something," Draco said. Ginny looked at him and couldn't help but feel a familiar twinge in her heart.

"Please, hear me out," Draco pleaded (A/N: Again, she's got him whipped).

"Urgh. Fine," Ginny said haughtily.

"During training, McClaggan told us to prepare ourselves for loved ones' deaths. And then, I saw you. I saw your body, lying on the ground. You came to me and I couldn't handle it. I can't live without you, Ginny," Draco said. Ginny looked at him. His grey eyes did seem sincere.

"I acted like a bastard and I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I love you," Draco said softly. Ginny's jaw dropped. Did DRACO MALFOY just say 'I love you'? He was meant to be an ice-cold, unemotional, monster! She thought of what Ron said a week ago. She finally knew what to do.

"I – I forgive you," Ginny finally said. Draco grinned.

"So will you meet me there tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"No," Ginny said. Draco's smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Why can't you meet me tomorrow?" he asked angrily.

"Look, I can't be in a secret relationship. I can't keep secrets from my family and friends forever. They HATE you. They won't accept you. I can't defy them and run off with you because sometimes, my instincts are screaming, 'don't do this!' I can't live like this! I have to be with someone I can trust and I can tell my family about," Ginny said.

"Someone like Potter," Draco said furiously. Ginny didn't say anything.

"That's so typical! You and Potter, the perfect couple! You, Potter, Weasley and Granger will be one happy family! IT IS SO DAMN PERFECT! I know you can't live like that, Ginny! But you know what? Screw it! I'll be a good person and be happy for you! I'll join the Order and become a spy, I'll fight in the war and I'll even be a best man at your wedding!" Draco shouted heatedly.

"NOT EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU, DRACO! MY FAMILY MATTERS AS WELL! I CAN'T RUN OFF WITH A PERSON I GREW UP TO HATE! WHAT WOULD THEY SAY? THEY HAVE TO ACCEPT YOU! BUT THEY DON'T! NOT RIGHT NOW! I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!" Ginny screamed.

Draco stared at her. She stared back.

"What is this, Weasley?" he asked.

"It's our official break-up, Malfoy," Ginny replied, "Tomorrow, things will be back to normal. I'll hate you, you'll hate me. You'll continue training with Harry and I'll continue moping about Colin and heal people. We're done."

A/N: -sobs-. Don't kill me, please! But do REVIEW!

P.S.: Is this Chapter Three pointless as well?


	4. Chapter Four

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Leah.

**eatingmania** – Er…okay. LOL. I didn't realize that chapter would make people laugh…I thought it would just upset them.

**blackfox360** – Don't worry, Ginny and Draco will have a moment after they meet again. I'm not sure if it's fluffy, though. Don't murder Harry, he's innocent!

**basketball15** – AARRGGHH! Don't kill me! Please! If you kill me, no one will update! MWAHAHAHAHA. Sorry, kinda high right now. Of course I'll update.

**superspunky7** – Don't worry, Ginny will figure things out despite her confusion. LOL, if you want to hunt me down, I live somewhere isolated and I'm kinda used to being strangled coughcoughTIFFcoughcough A cup of tea afterwards sounds really nice.

Chapter Four

Ginny watched as Draco left quickly, with no expression on his face, his eyes cold and empty. She sank down slowly and leaned her head against the wall. _That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, _she thought. Ginny could feel her tears making their way out and streaming down her cheeks.

_Why does it have to be so bloody hard? Why does he have to be a bloody Malfoy? Why did I just do that?_ Ginny's tears turned into full-blown sobs and her whole body shook. She didn't notice Madam Pomfrey looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, wiping her tears away. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were stained.

"You can leave now, Miss Weasley. Go to your dorm and take some rest," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you," Ginny said and quickly got up and left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey frowned. She saw Draco Malfoy in here before. What was the connection between the two? Madam Pomfrey knew that he saved her at a Quidditch match once. But what had he done to her?

Ginny ran and ran, not caring about where she went. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from everything. She kept seeing Draco's face when she said that. It broke Ginny's heart. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. You're a fucking idiot, Ginny!_

She got to the lake and sat down under the oak tree. Why did she do it?

**Your family's everything to you. You can't go out with their enemy!**

_What's wrong with that? You just wanted to be with the person you loved._

**Remember Lucius Malfoy? He gave you the fucking diary!**

_LUCIUS, not Draco._

Ginny groaned. Draco probably hated her now. That was her problem – she never thought before she acted.

"Ginny?" a voice asked. She looked up. It was Harry. _Oh shit,_ she thought.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing," she said hastily. Harry sighed.

"I just wish you'd be honest with me, Gin," he said sadly.

"I'm not too good at being honest with people, Harry. I lie a lot," Ginny said.

"Don't give me that crap," he said and he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny buried her head in his shoulder and sighed. His presence was comforting while Draco's was something totally different. Harry suddenly let go.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said.

"Alright," Ginny said, frowning.

"I never really got over you. I still like you a lot. I'm just wondering if you feel the same way. So do you?" he asked. His bright, green eyes searched hers.

"Don't do that. I don't like that, remember?" Ginny said, inwardly squirming.

"Sorry," Harry said automatically.

Ginny looked at him. He did seem sincere. And Harry was a nice guy. He deserved a chance.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you now, Harry. When you first told me that you liked me, I didn't feel the same for you. Now, I'm not totally sure but I'm willing to try," Ginny said, smiling.

"I know this has been a hard time for you so I'm alright if you don't want to go out or something," Harry said. Ginny nodded. He grinned and kissed her.

* * *

Draco stalked outside, still reliving that moment in the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, he saw Ginny sitting down. Draco was about to go over to her but he saw Potter sit down next to her.

He watched as they hugged and kissed. His heart was breaking all over again. But the weird thing was, Draco didn't hate Potter. He had learned to respect him – he was just acting on how he felt. But he hated the idea of the two of them together.

Draco turned around and walked back in the castle. He made his way to Dumbledore's office and said the password. Dumbledore was sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Professor?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Draco," he said wearily, "I presume you have come to see me about becoming a Death Eater?"

"Yes. I think I'll be going to the next Death Eater meeting with the others," he said.

"There's a meeting tonight, Draco. You better go find one of them and follow," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you go with Pansy Parkinson."

"Alright, Professor. I'll report back tomorrow," Draco said.

"You don't need to. When you need to say something to me, Fawkes will come."

"Okay. Goodnight, Professor," Draco said and he exited the office.

Draco made his way to the dungeons and saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey!" Pansy said sweetly.

"Pansy," he nodded, "I've changed my mind. I'll come to the Death Eater meeting."  
Pansy was surprised. She thought that the girl he had been meeting would lure him to the light side.

"That's good! But the Dark Lord's not going to be there tonight." _Perfect,_ he thought.

"That's okay. Where is it, anyways?" Draco asked.

"Some half-blood's house," Pansy said, shrugging.

* * *

Leah sat on her bed, staring into space. How could Dumbledore just give up like that? Colin had been missing for a day now. She stared at the photos he loved tot take. It was of her, him and Ginny. They were all smiling at the camera, not knowing that one of them would be in grave danger.

Leah opened a drawer and took out some sheets of parchment. She had kept all the letters that she received from Colin, Ginny and others. She still hadn't gotten any word from her parents.

Leah sighed. Suddenly, she noticed something sticking out of the parchment. She took it out and instantly recognized it. Her father was a bit neurotic and installed magical cameras in the house. He gave her and her mother a miniature television-thing each so they could see what was happening in the house.

She switched it on. Leah saw her bedroom and tapped it. She saw the living room. Tap. Her parents' bedroom. Tap. The kitchen. Tap. The toilet. Tap. The basement. Leah's eyes widened. Colin was there.

"Oh my God," she breathed. Where were her parents? Why was he there?

Leah grabbed her bag and stuffed some clothes, the miniature TV and chocolate in it. She changed out of her robes and into a top and jeans. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and took out her Nimbus 2003. It was specially made for Chasers.

She opened the window (it was huge) and was about to mount her broom when she knew she forgot something. Leah scribbled something on a spare piece of parchment and took off.

Ginny stepped into the dorm to find the window wide open. _That's strange,_ she thought. No one was there. She checked the toilet. No one was there. Leah's drawers were open and it was messy.

* * *

"Leah?" Ginny asked. No answer.

She spotted a piece of parchment on her bed and read it. It said:

_Ginny,_

_I found Colin. He's in the basement in my house. Don't worry about me, even though I know you will. I'll be back with him soon._

_Best friends,_

_Leah_

"FUCK!" Ginny shouted angrily.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but it's quality, not quantity, right? The next chapter will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Okay, enough pleases.

P.S. DON'T INSULT GINNY BECAUSE SHE'S GOING OUT WITH HARRY! SHE IS MERELY CONFUSED. I mean, you have to give her some credit – her best friend is missing! And now the other one is recklessly walking into the face of danger and is most likely going to be killed.


	5. Chapter Five

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and Leah Campbell.

**basketball15** – Okay, I said don't diss Ginny but don't diss Leah either. She is merely reckless, she doesn't think before she acts and her love for Colin is messing up her brain.

**blackfox360** – I was hoping I would gain the reputation as a nice author but I guess I'm too evil. sobs. I HATE reading cliffies as well but writing a cliffhanger is fun. smirks evilly

**eatingmania** – Yeah, didn't think it would be funny.

Okay, I've had 143 hits so far but only 16 reviews. Please, please, PLEASE review even if you just read this story for a random reason or you're only going to say: I read this story. I'd really, really appreciate it because reviews really cheer me up. God knows how depressed I've been.

Chapter Five

Ginny sprinted down the stairs with the note in her hand. She flew by the Golden Trio and Harry stopped her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked. She wriggled out of his grasp and ran out the Portrait Hole. The Trio exchanged looks and ran after her.

She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office without stopping. _That bastard,_ Ginny thought angrily, _if he sent Order members to look for Colin, Leah would still be here. She's going to get herself killed!_

"Ginny, wait up!" Ron called. Ginny didn't wait. She already lost one best friend, she wasn't going to lose her other.

"Skittles," she said quickly and ran up the stairs.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Ginny roared. He looked up.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly.

"LEAH IS GONE! SHE'S GONE TO LOOK FOR COLIN!" she shouted.

Dumbledore's face was guarded.

"Is that all?" he asked serenely.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE BEST FRIEND AND NOW MY OTHER IS GONE! SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU SENT SOME PEOPLE OUT TO LOOK FOR COLIN, LEAH WOULDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO SEARCH FOR HIM! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU FEEL LIKE YOU DO THE RIGHT THINGS ALL THE TIME! WELL YOU DON'T!" Ginny screamed. Her head looked like it was on fire – her face was flushed and her fiery, dark red hair stood on end.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had already arrived and they looked positively scared.

"I am sure, Miss Weasley, that they will be alright," Dumbledore said, unfazed by Ginny's temper.

"Last time, you said that you were sure that Colin was dead. He isn't. Look at this," Ginny snapped, slamming the note onto his desk. Dumbledore read the note.

"He's at her house," he said quietly.

"Exactly why Leah went looking for him," she replied furiously.

"How did she know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like hell I care! You need to send Order members, NOW!" Ginny said hotly.

"We don't have any proof that Colin is there apart from Leah's note and she can sometimes…get a little mad," Dumbledore said, "We can't afford to lose any more members. We don't have any more."

Ginny looked livid – incensed beyond rage. She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Looks like she's got Mum's temper," Ron said without thinking. Hermione elbowed him and glared at him.

"Why won't you send any Order members out?" Harry asked quietly. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. He was pissed.

"We can't afford to send any more members. We only have a few left," Dumbledore explained.

Harry, too, looked angry. He, too, stormed out and slammed the door. Ron and Hermione left as well. They got back to the Common Room to find Ginny sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire. She looked up and sighed.

"I think I'm going to have to rescue them," Ginny said.

"Ginny! NO! It's not safe!" Ron said automatically, in his overprotective-big-brother mode.

"Ron, I know you have my best interests at heart but they're my best friends. I can't just leave them there in mortal peril. If they die, I die," Ginny said stubbornly. Ron looked torn.

"Ron's right, Ginny," Hermione said, supporting her boyfriend.

"You don't know who you're going to face," Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, I have to do this," Ginny said, her eyes boring into his.

Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'm coming with you, then," he said, putting his arm around her.

"So am I," Ron said boldly. They all looked at Hermione.

"Fine," she said exasperatedly, "Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I highly doubt you'll succeed, Herm," Ron said affectionately. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, guys, for coming with me," Ginny said gratefully.

"It's what we're for, Gin. Going on stupid rescue missions," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"We should leave tomorrow morning. We'll get there by nightfall," Hermione said, "Do you know where she lives?"

"Somewhere called Lancaster Gate," Ginny replied, "But I don't know London very well."  
"I do. I live there," Hermione said.

"How do we get there?" Ron asked.

"We can't floo. If there are Death Eaters there, they'll kill us in an instant," Ginny replied.

"We could just go on brooms," Harry said. Hermione instantly paled.

"Sorry, Herm," Ginny said apologetically.

"It's alright. It's for a good cause, right?" she said weakly.

"Right. We can disillusion ourselves because invisibility cloaks won't stay on," Ron said.

"Okay, meet in the Astronomy Tower at 5:00. We can take off from there. We go south and rescue Leah and Colin," Ginny said.

"What about the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"I'll know what to dowhen I meet them."

* * *

Draco arrived at the half-blood's house, looking bored. He looked around – the house was filled with Death Eaters. 

"The basement is filled with cells now," one of them said.

"Good," a familiar voice said.

He spun around. His father was there.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius sneered.

"Father," Draco said.

"I thought you were busy being Dumbledore's little saint," Lucius said coldly.

"That was just a way to gain their trust. I can betray them to you," Draco said, smirking evilly. Lucius assessed him. Draco held his ground and put on his 'mask'.

"Well, you can't get the Dark Mark now as the Dark Lord isn't here," Lucius said.

_Look disappointed,_ his voice said. Draco looked disappointed.

"There's no need to look like that, Draco. People will think you're weak," Lucius said. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Whose house is this?" he asked.

"Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Lucius drawled.

"Tim Campbell," Draco said. Suddenly, he stopped. _Tim Campbell. Leah Campbell. Ginny's best friend._

"Why are we here?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"We've captured a mudblood. He's Weasley's best friend. We can lure her to him and I'm sure Potter will be with her. The Dark Lord will kill them," Lucius said, smirking.

_Oh shit,_ Draco thought.

"That's an excellent plan," Draco said, "Can I see the mudblood?" He inwardly winced. He hadn't used that dreaded word in a long time. Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," he finally said. Draco went down to the basement and saw a figure huddled on the floor.

"Creevey," he hissed.

Creevey looked up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know myself," Draco replied.

"Damn wards," Creevey muttered, "I tried to climb out the window but I got thrown back in." Draco inwardly rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Get me out!" he said.

"I can't," Draco replied, "If the Death Eaters find out that you've vanished, they're going to suspect me and I'm working for the Order. You have to stay here."

"No," Creevey said, "Leah is coming. They're going to kill her."

"As well as Ginny and Potter," Draco said coldly.

Creevey looked crestfallen.

"Ginny's coming as well?" he asked. He was about to lose both of his best friends and he was in love with one of them.

"I'm not sure," Draco said, "I have to warn Dumbledore. Stay here." He got up and Disapparated.

Draco arrived in Hogsmeade and walked back up to the castle. He said the password and walked up the stairs.

"Professor," Draco greeted.

"Have you seen Colin Creevey?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes," Draco said, surprised that he knew.

"So he is at Leah's house," Dumbledore said under his breath.

"Yes. Look, Professor, you have to stop Harry Potter from going. Voldemort will kill him," Draco said. **I'm surprised you actually care, Draco.**

_He's my partner. I'm not going to let him die!_

"Harry is ready. It's his time," Dumbledore said softly.

"What about Ginny?" Draco asked angrily.

"She'll go with him. She was meant to," he said quietly. Draco sighed, knowing that his emotions were going to go out of control with worry,

"I guess I'll see them tomorrow. I have to back," Draco said and he walked out.

* * *

Leah flew on her broom, surrounded by clouds. She shivered and had some more of her chocolate. She looked around her and saw that the clouds had cleared. She was right above London.

She saw a big, green patch and flew towards that. Her house was near Hyde Park. She flew towardsLancaster Gateand saw her house.

Leah arrived outside the house, surprised that none of the Death Eaters were outside. She disillusioned herself and walked inside. Leah made her way to the basement and saw the cells.

"What the hell have those sick freaks done to my house?" Leah muttered angrily. She looked around and saw Colin.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. Leah grabbed her wand.

"_Alohomora_," she said. She pushed it but it stayed put.

"_Reducto,_" she tried again. It had no effect.

"Crap," Leah muttered, "Colin!" He looked up and frowned. No one was there.

"Oh shit," she muttered and removed the charm. Colin gasped.

"Leah," he breathed. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he paled. Leah frowned and turned around. There was Lucius Malfoy with narrowed eyes and his wand held steady.

A/N: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Six

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**basketball15** – He IS 17…he's in his seventh year and he turned seventeen before his seventh year as his birthday's June 6th…I thought you would figure it out as you're the mathematical one…sniggers don't kill me!

**superspunky7** – "What the fuck were you thinking?" do you mean that as in 'aarrgghh that chapter sucked. What were you thinking?' or 'oh my God! Colin and Leah are with Death Eaters! What were you thinking?' Sorry, I'm just a little confused with the meaning of your review.

**NikkiEvans** – LOL, people are so worried. I can kill them but I won't. Lucius Malfoy likes to hurt people while killing 'em.

**eatingmania** – Well, no one's said that yet. They're all saying: don't kill them! Update soon!

**blackfox** – LOL, yeah, I love Draco. He's so cool. I like him best in the Draco Trilogy by Cassandra Claire. Love his sarcasm in those stories.

Chapter Six

Colin woke up to find Leah lying in the cell beside him. He jumped and looked around carefully. There were no Death Eaters in sight. Colin was grateful to have Malfoy on their side but he was a bit wary of him.

After all, he did cause Ginny to cry and she NEVER cried. What if the Death Eaters found out that Malfoy was working for the Order? There would be no way out for them.

He heard a moan and looked at Leah. She opened her eyes wearily and sighed.

"We're still here?" she asked absentmindedly, "God, my head hurts. Damn Malfoy and his stupid _Crucio_s."

"Yup," Colin replied.

"What I don't get is why my parents let the Death Eaters take over my house. How could they do that?" Leah asked herself, frowning.

Colin remained silent. She caught the look on his face and gasped.

"They're dead? How can they be dead? I – my – oh, I'm so going to kick their sorry little arses!" Leah rambled, her eyes filled with rage.

"Leah, calm down. What we need to do right now is get out of here," Colin said soothingly, looking around nervously. _They're not doing a good job of watching me._

"How can you just sit there and tell me to calm down? MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED BY THOSE COLD-BLOODED BASTARDS, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" she screamed, her eyes shut and her face red with anger.

Colin heard footsteps and froze. Leah was still ranting and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"As her man-whore, you should do a better job of shutting her up, mudblood," he sneered. Leah caught sight of him and stood up heatedly.

"You should watch who you're calling a man-whore, Lucius," she spat, "You're You-Know-Who's, after all."

_Why the hell are you so hot-headed?_ Colin thought helplessly.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. Colin gulped.

"I should care that you insulted me but I don't. Potter, Weasley and their little gang are coming to rescue you. I'm not killing you yet because I want them to watch you two die," he said, smirking.

Leah's eyes widened, as did Lucius' smirk.

_I shouldn't have come._

**If you didn't come, Colin would be dead by now.**

_Well, because of ME, FOUR MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THEIR GRAVES!_

**Colin's the love of your life!**

_Ginny's my best friend!_

"I'll send someone to look after you kids," Lucius taunted. He left the room and his son appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, glaring at Leah.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," she replied, "Just get us out of here so I can warn Ginny! You don't want her to die, do you?"

"I can't," Malfoy snapped, "They sent me here to guard you. If they find out that you're gone, they'll kill me!"

"Malfoy's right, Leah," Colin said. She glared at him.

"You're meant to be my boyfriend and best friend! Well, I'm not going to sit here and die!" Leah exclaimed. She pulled out her wand.

"_Accio!_" Malfoy mumbled and her wand zoomed into his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Leah asked angrily.

"Shut up and listen, Campbell," he snapped.

"Bite me," she hissed. Colin rolled his eyes.

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy muttered and Leah couldn't make a sound.

"Lesson for today, kids," he said mockingly, "Don't cast spells inside the cells otherwise an alarm will go off and the bad guys will rush in here! Here's the plan: you guys wait here, Ginny and the others arrive and a battle ensues. People die and Potter defeats Voldemort. Ginny and Potter get married and they'll have lots of kids while I stick pins into a voodoo doll of Potter that doesn't work!"

Leah and Colin exchanged glances. _How jealous is he?_ they thought in unison.

"Now, you kids just sit here and have a snog session or something and I'll try not to regurgitate the tuna sandwich I just had," Malfoy said.

"Why did you say those things to Ginny if you're in love with her?" Colin couldn't help blurting out.

"Why should I tell you?" he sneered.

"I'm her best friend," Colin said simply.

"That makes you really special, Creevey," Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"You know, she loves you too. You can still get her back," he said, ignoring his previous remark.

"Try to keep up with the gossip, Creevey," Malfoy said, "She's with Potter."

"Ginny doesn't like him the way she likes you, Malfoy. Although she admires him for being all…good, I know she doesn't love him."

"Why would she be with Potter if she doesn't like him?" Draco pondered.

"Ginny thinks that she likes him but she doesn't. She's just confused. She'll know that she doesn't like him in time," Colin said wisely.

Draco frowned. Would that really happen?

"Hey, can you take the spell off Leah now?" Colin asked.

"_Finite,_" he said.

"I hate you," Leah said grumpily, "First, you force us to stay here and then you take my wand. And then you cast the silencing spell on me!"

"I had to," Draco said, "Has Ginny said anything about me to you?"

"Oh, now you want information from me! Well you're not getting any!" she replied haughtily and turned her back on him.

Colin rolled his eyes.

"You want information? I'll give you information," Colin said, "Ginny really liked you even though you were a Malfoy. But she was really upset when you said you couldn't trust her because she was a Weasley etc etc. She never liked Harry and she never will. He's a brother to her."

Draco considered this information and nodded.

"Thanks, Creevey," he said.

"You better keep us alive, Malfoy."

* * *

Ginny sat on her broom, feeling numb from the cold. Harry flew beside her, constantly looking over at her to see if she was okay. Although she knew he cared about her, Ginny couldn't help but feel pissed off. He was acting like Ron, too overprotective and thinking that she couldn't take care of herself.

_If Draco was here, he would just concentrate on getting there,_ Ginny couldn't help thinking. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_You're going out with Harry!_ she shouted to herself.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Harry asked loudly.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" she shouted back. Ginny looked down. London seemed to be closer and closer.

"We're nearly there, guys!" Hermione shouted from the front. She was sharing a broom with Ron since she didn't have one of her own. Ron was very happy about that.

"Yes, Herm, we're capable of seeing!" Ginny shouted to her. They dived and the four of them landed neatly outside the house.

"Um, how do we get inside? It's probably flooding with Death Eaters," Ron said worriedly.

"That's a good question, Ron," Hermione said. They all looked at Ginny.

"Er…I'll try to remember what Leah's told me," she said sheepishly.

Ginny searched through her mind to find details about Leah's house protection. 'It has a charm so that only my family can go in. You have to remove the charm to let people in', Leah's voice said in her mind, 'I built a tunnel once and it lead straight to the basement. My dad closed it up though'.

"There's a tunnel!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Where's the entrance?" Harry asked quickly.

"Er…I dunno," she said.

"Think, Gin," Ron said encouragingly.

"Near one of her favourite places, maybe?" Hermione suggested.

"That's it! Herm, you're a genius! Leah loved building and she told me she built a tree house once! Come on, we have to find it!" she said, sprinting off.

They found the tree house and began digging. Harry went first, Ginny second, Ron third and Hermione fourth. They ran along the tunnel quickly and met the part Leah's father closed up.

"_Reducto!_" Harry cried. The wall shattered and the quartet was squashed by debris of rocks and soil. Ginny pushed the rocks off her and resurfaced at the same time as Harry. They helped Ron and Hermione and pushed past the remaining rocks.

"No offence, Harry, but that was just stupid," Ron said.

"Whatever, the tunnel's clear now," Ginny said, defending him as they climbed over the remains of the wall.

The tunnel became narrower and narrower and soon they had to crawl to move along it. They finally reached an end and there was a trapdoor. They climbed through it and went inside.

Suddenly, Harry stopped dead and Ginny bumped into him.

"What the hell – oh," she said. The room was full of prison cells and Colin and Leah were watching with wide eyes. Draco was outside both of them with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome, Potter," Lucius Malfoy sneered. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands.

"Oh, you can put those down now. You won't need them. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott. Guard them. If they move a finger, you know what to do."

A/N: please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada.

**basketball15** – Oh, I'm so offended. Thanks, btw.

**eatingmania **and **NikkiEvans** – Thanks!

Urgh…21 hits but only 3 reviews…REVIEW, PEOPLE! I mean, I really, really love feedback because not only do I improve, they're really, really nice. Thanks to basketball15, eatingmania and NikkiEvans who've reviewed since the beginning. You're the best!

Happy 24th Birthday, Ginny! Hope you and Harry are doing okay (if you guys survive, that is).

Chapter Seven

The Death Eaters threw the trio and Ginny into some more cells and locked them up. Ginny's mind screamed 'fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit' as she sat there, waiting for her death to arrive.

Leah and was beside her, looking helpless.

"Hi," Ginny said, trying to smile. Her smile was strained though, as she knew she was about to die. _At least I'll die with my best friends,_ she thought.

"Draco, guard Weasley," Lucius said, nodding at her. Draco put on his mask and walked over to her.

"Crabbe, go with Potter, Goyle, go to the mudblood, Nott, the half-blood and Parkinson, the other Weasley."

The Death Eaters walked over to their said prisoner. Ginny stared as Draco blocked the door and sneered at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll be getting back to the Dark Lord," Lucius said, "He would like to kill you all soon, I expect." He laughed cruelly and left the room.

"Draco," Ginny hissed. He looked at her. She looked around the cell and found a sharp rock. 'Are you spying?' she inscribed on the wall.

"Your level of stupidity really astounds me, Weasley," Draco drawled. _Okay, that means yes._

'When are the Order members going to come?' Ginny wrote again. She saw the littlest shrug and swore.

'Are you going to get us out of here or not?' she embellished. Draco's eyes snapped to the other Death Eaters and shook his head very slightly.

'Why the hell not?' she wrote.

"Oy, Draco!" Crabbe called.

"What, Crabbe?" he asked.

"When are you gonna have some fun with Weasley? Heard she was really good," he said, snickering.

Harry and Ron stood up heatedly and glared daggers at him.

"Take that back," Harry snarled.

"You can't do anything to me," Crabbe said, "You're in there." He proceeded to laugh loudly.

Ron stared accusingly at Draco. Draco looked at Ginny.

'He knows' she wrote. Realization dawned on Draco but he didn't change his expression.

Draco opened the door and sat down. He knew the other Death Eaters would think that he was torturing her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Considering the fact that Voldemort's about to kill me, my brother, my boyfriend –" Draco winced, "- and my friends, yeah, I'm good."

"Look, the Order members will come. I think. I told Dumbledore. He thinks that Potter will be able to defeat Voldemort now," he said under his breath.

"What if he can't? What if the Order members don't come? We're all sitting ducks," Ginny hissed. (A/N: DUCKS! MWAHAHAHAHA!)

"He's Potter. Of course he can," Draco said.

"I knew it would end like this. All of us getting killed with our loved ones watching," Ginny mumbled. Draco's mind flashed back to the training session with McClaggan.

"I'll try to find some way to get you out, okay? Get someone to distract them and I'll stun 'em or something. Potter can confront Voldemort and etc etc. You two get married. Everyone lives happily ever after!" Draco muttered.

She stared at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes and her heart cried out for him. _So much for being cold,_ she thought.

"Draco, I –" Ginny was interrupted by someone's cry of pain.

Ginny's head snapped towards the sound. It was Harry. He was in the cell next to her. She ran over to the wall, followed by Draco.

"Harry?" she shouted.

"My – scar," he managed to say, "He's – here." Ginny and Draco exchanged glances. Voldemort.

"It's time," she whispered. He could see the determination in her eyes and nodded.

"I have your wand," Draco said. He reached into his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly, "But how do we distract them?"

"Get Harry to cry out again. The Death Eaters will rush towards him. We'll stun them," Draco devised.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered through the wall. Draco's heart sank as he could hear the affection in her voice. _Don't think about that,_ he told himself, shaking his head.

"Ginny?" Draco heard Harry ask quietly.

"Cry out again," she muttered.

"Why?"

"No time, just do it!" The old, snappy, Ginny was back.

Harry screamed and like Draco predicted, the Death Eaters rushed over to him.

"Aw, poor Potter is crying from all the pain," he heard Nott taunt.

Ginny and Draco snuck out of the cell. The Death Eaters' backs were to them.

"One, two, three," Ginny said.

"_Stupefy!_" they cried in unison. Crabbe and Goyle fell.

"What the –" Pansy Parkinson said but Ginny stunned her as Draco stunned Nott. They grabbed the wands and Ginny tried to throw it to their owners but it rebounded off the wall.

She rushed over to a cell to open the door but she flew backwards. Draco ran over to her. Ginny sat up hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Same answer as before," she said.

Draco opened the door and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leah and Colin ran out.

"What do we do now?" Leah asked.

"You should stun me so they won't get suspicious," Draco said.

"No!" Harry said indignantly, "You're my partner, remember? We're about to kill the Dark Lord. Do you think they would know? They'd be in Azkaban!" Ginny's jaw dropped. She had never heard Harry speak like that before.

"But my father would try to kill me," Draco said coolly.

"We're all going to be killed at this rate," Ginny snapped.

"I have to be stunned," Draco argued.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, just come with us!" Ginny said.

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes. It was filled with determination and rage. Who could argue with Ginny Weasley?

"Alright," he said.

"Let's go!" Hermione said. They ran up the stairs, wands held steady.

"I'll go first," Harry said boldly.

"I'm right behind you," Ginny said. Draco nearly threw up from the smiles they shared.

"Try to find out what Voldemort's doing," Ron said. Harry put on a strained expression as he tried to look into the Dark Lord's mind.

"He's just finished discussing something with Lucius Malfoy. He's going to try to kill me," Harry finally said.

"Well, we'd better kill him before he kills us," Ginny said bluntly. Suddenly, a phoenix appeared with a note.

"Dumbledore," Leah said.

"The Order's coming," Draco said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kick some Death Eater arse!" Ginny said and she ran out to face them, followed by Harry, Leah, Colin, Ron, Hermione and lastly, Draco.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny cried and a Death Eater fell, unconscious.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _a Death Eater shouted but she dodged it.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she shouted and the Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together.

Suddenly, there were cracks and the Order members arrived. Ginny's heart filled with worry as she saw her mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. The whole Weasley family was in this battle.

The battle went on and on and spells and charms were shot everywhere. More Death Eaters and Order members were stunned and dead. Ginny could see her friends with scrapes and burns but still fighting.

There was a loud, cold laugh that sent shivers down Ginny's back. She spun around and her whole body froze. Lord Voldemort had finally appeared. His eyes were directly on Harry who noticed his appearance as well. His scar burned bright red against his fair skin.

All the Death Eaters and Order members stopped dead in their tracks, staring at Voldemort. At his red slits for eyes and his snake-like nose. There was an aura of evil and death around him and Ginny couldn't help shivering.

She saw Draco, looking expressionless but Ginny knew better. He was scared and worried for Harry. Draco looked at her. She felt a bit of her soften.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Voldemort drawled.

Ginny froze in fear. She looked at her family and she knew what they were thinking. Not all of them were going to get through it. Her heart broke at the thought. Who was going to lose their lives at the hands of this…thing?

"We meet again, Potter," Voldemort said softly. Harry stared coldly at him.

"This time I'm ready. You're going to die," he said boldly.

Voldemort laughed the same cold laugh as before and Ginny shivered again.

"Your ignorance and stupidity has always amused me, Potter. I know that you are worried – worried for your precious friends and…" he trailed off and turned around.

"Ginevra Weasley. We meet again. I must say, you have grown prettier since I last saw you," Voldemort said, smirking. Ginny could feel her family trying to save her. She looked at them.

Her mother had a look of pure fear on her face, as well as her father.

"So you're Potter's little girlfriend," Voldemort said, "That certainly makes things…interesting."

Ginny felt Draco's gaze on her and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Tom," she spat. Voldemort's 'eyes' narrowed, he took his wand and made a slashing movement. Ginny fell and touched her cheek. It was bleeding. She suddenly felt faint.

"Ginny!" she heard Draco cry out. Voldemort turned to him.

"Draco Malfoy," he sneered, "You care for this filthy traitor as well?"

Harry's jaw dropped, as well as her family's.

"You betrayed us. You're not a Death Eater at all. You're Dumbledore's pathetic little spy. I can show you suffering," Voldemort said, "_Crucio!_"

But the Cruciatus curse wasn't directed at Draco. It was at Ginny.

Ginny screamed. She had never felt pain like this before. It was like a thousand knives were stabbing her body over and over again. When it finally stopped, Ginny's eyes couldn't focus. She could still feel the pain.

"Now, you've seen what I can do to that filth. I can do that to you," Voldemort snarled, with a malevolent smile on his face. Harry's eyes widened. Draco's face didn't give away anything. He just looked Voldemort in the eye.

Ginny's eyes finally focused. The first thing she saw was Draco on the floor, writhing in pain. _God, Harry, if you don't kill Voldemort, I will! _she thought weakly.

A/N: please review!


	8. Chapter Eight

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Leah etc.

**basketball15 **and **eatingmania** – Hmm…you find out in this chapter.

**NikkiEvans** – Thanks!

**superspunky7** – Thanks for your reviews! Wow, you must hate Harry a lot. Well, Ginny's going out with him because she's really confused and stuff. She THINKS she likes Harry but she doesn't. Yes, Ginny is a smart girl but she does have her stupid moments. Thanks for the Voldie seducing Ginny suggestion although I think it's time for the Harry vs. Voldie thing. Oh yeah, Percy died earlier on in the war. Mrs. Weasley kind of implies it in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Come on, review! If it's just 'I read it' then REVIEW anyways! I don't care what it says! Okay, I do, but if it's what I mentioned before, then REVIEW!

Chapter Eight

"Draco!" Ginny couldn't help shrieking. She finally found the energy to move again and ran over to him. She could feel Harry's burning eyes on her but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Draco was in trouble. _This must be how he felt when I was tortured,_ she thought.

He stopped writhing and just lay there. Ginny stared. Was he dead? She spun around. Lord Voldemort had stopped torturing him.

"Now that we've taken care of both things…it's time we duel, Potter," Voldemort said, with a grim smirk on his face.

"What about Malfoy, my Lord?" another Death Eater asked.

"Kill him. As well as the Weasleys, mudbloods and that pathetic, little half-blood," Voldemort ordered. Ginny looked at Harry. His eyes were filled with fear but he held his wand steadily.

The Death Eaters moved towards them, with nasty, vicious smiles on their faces. Ginny gulped, as well as Ron, Hermione, Leah and Colin. She glanced at Ron. She knew what he was thinking. They would die with their family.

"_Crucio!_" they cried. Ginny once again felt the pain of knives stabbing her but this time; she knew her friends and family felt it too. The Death Eaters stopped and Ginny was panting.

She looked at Harry and Voldemort. Ginny knew he was taunting Harry from the expression on Harry's face – strained and trying to keep control.

"Well, Malfoy, your life ends here," Macnair said cruelly.

Draco looked up and spat in his face. Macnair growled and tortured him again. It was heart-wrenching for Ginny to watch him suffer so much. She looked around. The other Death Eaters were too busy laughing at Draco to notice a thing.

Ginny looked at Leah. 'Stun them' Ginny mouthed. Leah nodded.

"_Stupefy!_" they shouted together. Two of them fell and another fight ensued between the Order and the Death Eaters.

She dodged curses and jinxes and fired Stunning spells everywhere. Sofas blew up and table legs flew by. _How many times have I done this in the past fortnight?_ Ginny thought wearily. She saw more and more people fall and gripped her wand tighter.

Then, she heard a familiar snarl. Ginny spun around.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of seeing you," she said. He smirked. Ginny frowned. She looked down beside him and saw Draco, lying there, not moving.

"If you do anything to him, I'll kill you," Ginny growled.

"Really? That's interesting. I'll put you to the test, then. _Crucio!_" Lucius cried. Draco writhed and screamed some more before Lucius took the curse off.

"That was for betraying your family," Lucius spat, "And going off with a blood traiter-whore like her."

Ginny's heart did not seem to pump blood anymore, but fury. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She found the need to kill him, to see his body lying on the floor, to see the smirk wiped off his face once he got hit with the spell.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Ginny screamed, letting all her anger out. Unfortunately, it missed.

"Trying to kill me, eh?" Lucius sneered, "You won't succeed. You're too…kind-hearted."

"Watch me," Ginny snarled, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light flew from her wand and went towards Lucius. His eyes widened and it hit his chest. He slumped over and fell on the floor, his eyes wide open. Ginny's jaw dropped. She actually killed him.

Others had saw her kill him and stared at her. Ginny looked at her father. He had a look of pure shock on his face. Then, a Death Eater looking for vengeance walked towards her, snarling.

Ginny froze. Her whole body seemed numb and she couldn't move. Fortunately, Ron saw and stunned him. He ran towards Ginny.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly. She nodded slowly.

She looked over at Harry. He was still dueling with Voldemort. He had cuts and burns and was putting on a fierce face.

"You have improved in dueling, Potter. But those were simple spells," sneered Voldemort.

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry cried. The green ray sped towards Voldemort. Ginny's jaw dropped as the spell hit him.

Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry sank down, panting. He was covered with scratches and bruises. The curse had drained all his energy. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Leah and the rest of the Weasleys ran over to him.

"He's – gone," Harry breathed. His eyes lost focus and he couldn't balance. He fainted.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's!" Hermione said, panicking.

"We need to get A LOT of people to St. Mungo's!" Ron corrected her. Ginny looked over at Draco. He was unconscious.

"Come on," Ginny snapped, "Whoever can Apparate, get people to the hospital. Now go!" No one argued with her. Ron took Harry and Hermione took Colin etc.

Ginny ran over to Draco. She shook him but he didn't wake up. _I hope I don't get in trouble for this._ She grabbed hold of him and focused intently on St. Mungo's. She appeared there in a second.

St. Mungo's was extremely busy. The Healers set up a whole floor for the injured in all the battles. One of them came bustling up to them.

"He got tortured. Cruciatus curse," Ginny said breathlessly.

The Healer nodded and waved her wand. Draco disappeared. Ginny ran towards the lift and went up to the floor where he was.

"Ginny, you're here!" her mother cried, "Charlie –"

"What, what happened?" Ginny asked quickly.

"He's – he's – in a coma!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, bursting into tears. Ginny's heart seemed to slow down.

"Oh no," she breathed.

"Go – got h – hit by some ji – jinx," Mrs. Weasley stuttered, positively bawling.

"Oh, Mum, he'll be fine," Ginny said, hugging her soothingly.

"First Percy, now Charlie…" she cried, soaking Ginny's shirt.

"Don't worry, Mum. Charlie's strong. He'll make it," Ginny said, trying to believe her words. Thoughts of Draco had vanished.

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked. But Mrs. Weasley started crying even harder.

"He's unconscious too!" she wailed, "So many people are – including your friend Colin!"

Ginny's heart sank. Her brother, her boyfriend and her best friend were all unconscious.

"Is Leah alright?" she asked cautiously. She would really start crying if Leah was hurt as well.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "She's with Colin now."

"I have to go see her, Mum. Charlie will be fine, don't worry," Ginny said. She wrenched herself from her mum's grasp and ran into each of the wards, trying to find her best friends.

Ginny found Leah staring at Colin, who lay motionless on the bed.

"Leah?" Ginny asked softly. She turned around and immediately burst into tears.

"Oh, Leah, he'll be fine," Ginny said soothingly, hugging her. She could feel her own tears welling in her eyes. They sobbed together, letting all their emotion out. She cried for Draco, Harry, Charlie, Colin and so many others.

She looked at the bed next to Colin's and gasped. It was Harry. His glasses were on the bedside table and for once, he looked peaceful. Ron and Hermione were there. Once Leah calmed down, Ginny went to sit beside him.

"Please wake up," she murmured. She felt an arm around her and saw it was Hermione. Then, Ron joined them and Leah came over as well. They all cried again, even Ron, hoping the Boy Who Lived would wake up.

"How did he do it? How did he defeat You-Know-Who?" Leah asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well, you see, Harry has the power of love inside him. That's what saved him from Voldemort when he was one," Hermione explained, "And I think he just focused all his thoughts on the one he loved – Ginny. He channeled all his love through the spell so instead of using hate to kill, he used love. He was practicing it in his other secret lessons."

They all turned to look at her. Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry had saved the world because he loved her. And she didn't love him. _Why can't I love him?_ she thought desperately, _Why do I have to love a stupid, arrogant prat and not Harry?_

This caused Ginny to cry even more. Hermione thought it was because she loved Harry too but Leah and Ron knew better.

A/N: Don't worry, Ginny will see Draco in the next chapter! Please review! Oh yeah, sorry it was kind of short. Not very good at writing battle scenes.


	9. Chapter Nine

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla.

**basketball15** – Yeah, the epilogue should be the last chapter unless you don't want an epilogue…

**blackfox360 – **Well, you don't have to feel sorry for them any longer. As much as I want some drama, they're going to have some happy endings.

**eatingmania** – Typical of you to say that the battle scenes need to be more violent. rolls eyes Yeah, I need to work on them, though. No one is going to die.

**superspunky7** – Yeah, Ginny's going to visit him in this chapter.

Chapter Nine

Ginny woke up next to Harry's bed. She checked on him quickly. He was still unconscious. She found Ron and Hermione there too, Hermione's head on Ron's chest. They were both fast asleep.

She walked over to Colin's bed and sighed. Leah was asleep as well.

"I wish you were here, Col," Ginny said softly, "You have no idea how much Leah needs you. We both need you. Well, Leah needs you more considering the fact that – okay I'm blabbering.

Hermione told me last night that Harry defeated Voldemort because Harry loved me. I wish I could love him but I don't. I don't know why. I wish I could but I don't. Instead, I love a guy that I'm supposed to hate. It sucks."

Ginny looked over at him. She gasped and fell off her chair. _Ow!_ her mind screamed. She quickly got up and rushed over to him.

"Nice to see that you've been talking to yourself, Gin," Colin said, smiling weakly.

She didn't know what to say. All she could say scream, "LEAH! HE'S AWAKE!"

Leah jumped and looked around. She did what Ginny did – she fell off the chair.

"Oh, Colin!" Leah cried, sobbing again. She kissed him and Ginny soon felt too embarrassed to keep standing there. She walked out of the ward quickly and visited Charlie.

He was already awake.

"Hey, Gin-Gin!" Charlie said brightly.

"How many times do I have to say stop calling me that!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was unconscious, alright? I'm really glad you're alive," he said, grinning.

"Me too," she replied, with a grin on her face as well.

"Dad told me what happened. Poor Bill – now he has even MORE scars on his face. And that you killed Lucius Malfoy," Charlie said, looking at her closely.

Ginny sighed. She knew he would get to that part.

"I was just so pissed off at him," Ginny said wearily, "I mean – he was the one who gave me that damn diary. If I didn't, I would be normal."

"Ginny," Charlie said in his big-brother-tone, "You ARE normal. No, wait, you're not.," She glared at him, "You're unique."

Ginny's glare vanished and she smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie. But that doesn't mean I forgive you for calling me Gin-Gin. Once you get better, I'll Bat-Bogey-Hex you," she said, with a smirk on her face.

Charlie held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Geez, woman, you never get enough of hexing people," he mumbled. Ginny laughed and stopped, smiling. She hadn't laughed in a week.

"But, seriously, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine – just got a few hexes and stuns. I'm going to be let out tomorrow!" Charlie said excitedly.

"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed. She threw her arms around her brother and inwardly smiled.

"So…Mum told me that you're going out with Harry," Charlie said casually.

"Oh…that," Ginny said quietly, averting her eyes.

"He's a good guy. I'm happy for you, Gin," Charlie said, oblivious to her answer.

"He is a good guy," she said quietly.

Suddenly, a breathless Hermione burst in through the door.

"Hi Charlie! Ginny, Harry's awake!" she said, panting.

"Great! I better get going. I'll see you later," Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She followed Hermione back to Harry's and Colin's ward. Sure enough, Harry was chatting animatedly with Ron.

"Ginny!" he cried as soon as he saw her.

Ginny rushed over to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, missing the glances that Ron gave him. **You have to talk to him** Ginny thought.

_I can't! He just woke up!_

**So?**

_You're evil. Harry just killed Voldemort and he wakes up to me breaking up with him!_

She pulled out of the hug. Ron, Colin and Leah were giving her looks that said 'you can't keep stringing him along!'

_Okay, I can do this._

"You guys, I have to talk to Harry for a second," Ginny said, wincing at her words.

"Oh, okay," Ron said hurriedly, pushing Hermione out of the room.

She drew the curtains around them so Leah and Colin wouldn't hear.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked. He still had a big grin on his face and he put his arm around her.

Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry was finally happy and she was about to dump him.

"Er, you see, I, um, I can't be with you," Ginny said, rushing the last words.

Harry gaped at her. Then, he seemed to realize what he was doing and closed his mouth quickly.

"Why?" was all he said.

Ginny felt tears welling in her eyes. She brushed them away, careful not to look at Harry.

"Well, it's not working out for me. I'm really sorry to say this but you're like a brother to me. And, yeah," Ginny explained, blushing.

"Why did you go out with me, then?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I thought I had feelings for you. But I don't. I'm really, really sorry," Ginny said, averting her eyes.

Suddenly, Harry laughed. She looked up, hardly believing it.

"I just realized how stupid I was," Harry managed to say in between laughs.

"Er, yeah," Ginny said, checking his forehead.

"Ginny, I'm fine," he said, gently brushing her hand away, "I think I know what's going on. There's someone else."

Ginny could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She nodded.

"I think I know who it is. It's Draco, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Since when have you been on first-name terms with Malfoy?" Ginny replied, avoiding the answer.

"Just answer the question. To answer yours, I realized that he's a pretty good guy and I'm extremely grateful for that. Besides, we're partners," Harry said, grinning. Ginny looked at him carefully.

"Yes, he's the 'someone else'," she finally said, "How did you know it was him?"

"Well, I've been noticing a lot of things. He always stared at you in the Great Hall. When I told him that I was going to ask you out, he immediately tensed. And of course, yesterday when Voldemort was torturing you – he looked like he was in pain himself," Harry explained.

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Well, what's really been going on with you two?" Harry asked.

"Remember, he saved me at the Quidditch match about two months ago?" Harry nodded. "Well, we were partners in Potions and we got pretty close. He started sending me love letters and we began to go out. Then, we got in a fight and I dumped him. I started going out with you and that's it."

Harry stared at her. Then, he grinned.

"You'd better go see him. From what I heard, he's awake. Oh, yeah, don't worry about your family. After what he's done yesterday, they'd probably be happy to accept him," Harry said.

Ginny grinned as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

Ginny walked into Draco's ward. He was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. No one was sitting beside him.

"Draco," she said, sitting next to him.

He looked at her for a moment but went back to staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.

"I came to see you," she replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

"How come you're not with Precious Potter?" Draco spat, ignoring her last remark.

"Because I don't love him," Ginny replied coolly.

Draco finally tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pretending not to know.

Ginny snapped.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Stop acting so bloody thick! You know exactly what the hell I mean!" Ginny shouted.

He stared at her. Then, he kissed her.

It was a strange feeling. Over time, Ginny had gotten used to Harry's kisses. They were safe and comfortable. Draco's kisses made her shiver and weak in the knees.

Ginny moved on to his bed but ended up hurting Draco.

"OW! I was just tortured, you know?" he yelled in pain.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"I've missed your shouting, though," Draco said, smiling.

"I've missed you," Ginny replied. Draco grinned. It was like he was a totally different person now.

"Seriously, how come you're not with Potter?" he teased.

"Well, I dumped him for you. That should be a stroke to your ego. Except he did save the world because he loved me," Ginny said, shuddering at the thought of Draco becoming even MORE arrogant and egotistical.

Draco looked pleased.

"Well, he'll know that he can't have you. Now, Harry will be the one who's the best man at the wedding. He'll be the one who'll stick pins into a voodoo doll of me that doesn't work!" Draco said excitedly.

Ginny looked at him and laughed. She threw her arms around him (he winced) and breathed in the scent of him.

"I love you," she whispered.

There was a pause. Then, "I love you too."

Ginny grinned and was about to kiss him again when someone walked into the room.

"Ginny, Har – oh!" a very surprised voice said. Ginny turned around quickly. It was her dad.

"Dad!" she said, panicking.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said, nodding.

"Hello, Draco. What are you doing with my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked. There was a dangerous tone in his voice that Ginny didn't like at all.

Then, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron joined him. Ginny quickly got off Draco and stood up. She tried to look innocent.

"What's going on?" Fred asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

Draco looked positively scared.

"Molly, maybe you should go back to Harry. The boys and I have to deal with someone," Mr. Weasley said with a manic glint in his eye.

A/N: NOT the last chapter! I've written an epilogue!


	10. Chapter Ten Epilogue

You Set Me Free

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of this already. I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**basketball15** – I'm glad you found it funny even though I don't know which part is funny…

**NikkiEvans** – Sorry, I doubt there'll be any more sequels. I'm going to be working on a totally different universe. Hope you like this chapter!

**eatingmania** – Seriously, what is so funny? Tiff was laughing her arse off as well…I'm glad you FINALLY read the sixth book! All the H/G bits! And R/Hr! Hehehe.

A/N: This is the last chapter of You Set Me Free. I don't think there will be any more sequels or anything. I'll miss this universe so much! I'll probably subconsciously add Leah to my other fic or something.

Chapter Ten – Epilogue

11:00 am, July 11th, 2001. The Burrow.

Ginny sat in her room, hardly believing that today was the day. It was finally becoming official. She looked over at Leah and Hermione and grinned. They grinned back, which was a rare thing from Hermione since she had been having mood swings ever since she became pregnant.

She looked in the mirror and frowned. She still looked like the 16-year-old Ginny but things were very different. She was 19 years old (nearly 20) and had just finished her second year of Healer Training. Hermione had already finished her third year and was about to become a proper Healer.

When Draco graduated, Ginny was forced to see him only once a month. They were both extremely busy – he had Auror training and she had NEWTs and Head Girl duties. _Good thing I had SOME fun in seventh year – I would have gone mad if I didn't._

Leah had just turned 20 and was a reporter for the Daily Prophet. This was good for her and Colin as she got to spend time with him at work. Colin was 20 as well and worked as a photographer. They were engaged and were planning to get married in December.

Ron and Hermione still bickered like an old, married couple. The last part was true except they weren't old. Ron had proposed to her on the night of their graduation ceremony. Mrs. Weasley was so thrilled that she didn't even shout at the twins when they played endless pranks on them.

They got married at the end of Ginny's seventh year and they were expecting their baby in late August. Ron was now the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco and Harry worked finished their Auror Training and were about to become actual Aurors in September. Ginny smiled at the thought of them. Was it only four years ago when Draco had saved Ginny at that Quidditch match?

"Ginny!" a voice cried out. She snapped out of her thoughts to find her mother standing over her.

"You need to get dressed! Oh, we need to fix your hair and make-up! Oh, I can't believe my baby's getting married!" Mrs. Weasley said hysterically, flinging her arms around Ginny and sobbing.

"Mum, get a grip on yourself!" Ginny said even though she was smiling. Leah and Hermione grinned in the background.

"You're getting married to Draco Malfoy! Oh, he's so polite and kind! It would be a miracle if he could put up with a person like you!" Mrs. Weasley gushed.

"Mum! Are you saying I'm impolite and cruel?" Ginny said, giving her mum a hurt look.

"Well, you've always had a temper," Mrs. Weasley said, pink in the face. Leah and Hermione giggled.

It was strange, to have her mother call Draco Malfoy polite and kind. Four years ago, Draco was the impolite and cruel one. Ever since the day her family saw her with him at St. Mungo's, Draco was extremely nice to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley immediately fell in love with him when he gave her flowers and complimented her cooking excessively.

It still took a lot to impress Ginny's brothers. Mr. Weasley quickly softened when Draco started making a conversation about electricity. But Ginny's brothers remained adamant and stubborn.

When the Weasleys invited Draco, Harry and Hermione to dinner, Ginny found out that her brothers were plotting against him. Draco became the newest victim of Fred and George's pranks, Bill and Charlie's threats related to goblins, curses, dragons and the male reproductive organ and Ron's muggle dueling.

Ginny quickly Bat-Bogey-Hexed all of them when she saw what Draco looked like. Their wives didn't complain. Instead, Fleur, Emma, Angelina, Alicia and Hermione called their husbands insensitive bastards and apologized for their behaviour.

Soon, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George accepted the fact that their baby sister was going out with a Malfoy and stopped plotting against him. But Ron still shot Draco glares at other dinners and tried to convince Ginny to break up with him at other dinners.

After a particular fight, Harry talked to him and convinced him that Draco was a good person. Now, Draco was good friends with everyone in Ginny's family and surprisingly, seemed to get along best with Ron out of her brothers.

"Ginny! Stop daydreaming!" Hermione snapped. Ginny looked up again. Leah was applying make-up to her face and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were tackling her fiery mane.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Hermione said breathlessly.

"You're married," Ginny pointed out, "To my BROTHER."

"Yeah, well, you used to hate Draco," Leah countered, defending the bridesmaid, "Now stop talking."

"You hated Ron in some aspects too. You told me you wished he would stop being an oblivious prat and snog you senseless," Ginny said, coughing at the powder Leah put on her face. (A/N: Powder face! Okay, never mind, inside joke)

Mrs. Weasley paused and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed furiously and gave Ginny an evil look. She smirked.

"Seriously, stop talking, Gin," Leah ordered, applying lip gloss.

Soon, the three women stopped.

"You're done!" they said in unison. Ginny looked in the mirror and raised her eyebrows. She sure looked different.

Her hair was up in an elegant twist and - (A/N: I'm not good at describing the make-up aspect so I'll just skip it)

"Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and started crying again.

"Draco will be crawling at your feet," Leah said, smirking.

"Okay, it's time to get dressed," Hermione ordered, bringing her dress out.

Ginny soon came out. She didn't have her usual jeans and t-shirt on and looked completely different from her normal self. She was now wearing a long, flowing, white dress with spaghetti straps.

It was very simple but Ginny looked very pretty nonetheless. She wasn't wearing robes because Mr. Weasley begged her to have a Muggle-style wedding.

"Oh no, Molly's crying even more," Hermione complained as Mrs. Weasley bawled on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mum," Ginny soothed.

"I – I just, you're – you're the last – last one. Now Arthur – and I have to live alone!" Mrs. Weasley managed to say in between sobs. Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry, Mum. We'll still come to Sunday dinners at The Burrow," Ginny soothed.

"Alright then. You and Colin can come too, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Leah.

"We'd love to," she replied, grinning.

"Are you okay now?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, dear. Now, one last word before the wedding: behave yourself. Try not to be so annoying to poor Draco. And please, give me some grandchildren soon!"

Ginny blushed at her mother's last words.

"Oh, they will give you grandchildren soon at the rate they're going," Leah said, sniggering.

Mr. Weasley suddenly appeared.

"Ginny, you look beautiful," he said, "I just got back from Ron's room. Harry and Blaise are trying to calm Draco down. They're not doing a very good job from the looks of it."

"Well, Ginny's the opposite. She's been very calm," Hermione said. They all looked at Ginny and she smiled weakly.

"That's strange," Leah commented, frowning, "Normally, Ginny would be the one who's freaking out and Draco would be calm and cool."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "That is strange." They were all silent for a moment, wondering how that happened. Then, Mr. Weasley left, saying that he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Draco paced up and down in Ron's room, muttering and swearing under his breath.

"Draco, calm down. You're in love with Ginny!" Blaise tried.

"Yeah, Drakey," Harry said, hoping that the dreaded nickname would distract him. It didn't.

"How come it isn't working?" Harry hissed.

"I don't know. He doesn't normally act like this," the best man whispered.

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married. To Ginny Weasley! I'm getting married!" Draco said hysterically.

Then, Ron came inside and stopped at the sight of Draco.

"He's still at it?" he asked.

"Yup," Harry and Blaise replied.

"Well, not to freak you out anymore, Draco, but the wedding's about to start. So you'd better come to the garden," Ron said.

"Aarrgghh!" Draco yelped.

"Geez, Draco, you should be really happy. You're marrying the love of your life!" Blaise said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm calm," Draco breathed.

"That's good. Now, let's go," Ron said and he left the room. Draco tried to peek into Ginny's room as they walked down the stairs but Mrs. Weasley's look told him better.

Draco, Harry and Blaise stood at the back of the garden, waiting for Ginny, Leah and Hermione to arrive. Then, the music started and Draco held his breath. _I can do this,_ he chanted in his head.

Bill and Fleur's 8-year-old daughter, walked first, with Charlie's 6-year-old son. Everyone 'aww'ed at the sight but Draco was too distracted. Blurs of blue (Hermione) and pink (Leah) walked down the aisle and stood across Harry and Blaise.

Then, Ginny appeared. Draco's jaw dropped. She looked radiant. For once, she looked peaceful and she had a small smile on her face. Ginny linked arms with Mr. Weasley and they started to walk across the garden. Mr. Weasley had a smile of glee on his face as he was finally witnessing a Muggle-style wedding.

In a few seconds, Ginny stood beside him.

"Heard you were freaking out," she said out of the corner of her mouth as she listened to Mr. Weasley speak.

"I wasn't freaking out," Draco lied smoothly.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you want to believe," Ginny whispered with a smirk on her face. Soon, they were pronounced man and wife and their family (well, Ginny's family) and friends cheered.

"I finally got to see a Muggle wedding!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed with happiness.

They went back inside and the reception started. Everyone sat down and ate and Blaise stood up to make his speech.

"I've known Draco my whole life and he has never been in love. Until he met Ginny. Everyone who knew them thought they would never fall in love – they grew up to hate each other and were bitter enemies. But it all started when Draco rescued Ginny at a Quidditch match and since then, he has blabbered endlessly about how great she is. I haven't met another couple who love each other more and I hope they continue loving each other, despite the obstacles. To Draco and Ginny!" Blaise said, raising his glass.

Soon after that, everyone started to dance and Ginny sighed happily in Draco's arms.

"This is wonderful," she said blissfully as Fred and George turned Bill's daughter into a peacock.

"That was good," Draco said to her afterwards.

"Yup. Nothing bad happened," Ginny replied, grinning. She remembered Ron and Hermione's wedding when Fred and George slipped a few potions and Skiving Snackboxes into the food.

"I love you, Weasley," Draco said affectionately.

"I love you too, Malfoy," Ginny replied and they kissed. Draco pulled away.

"Well, Molly asked me when we were giving her some grandchildren. Do you want to?" he asked slyly.

"I would love to," she replied, smirking.

_A Year Later_

"I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE AFTER THIS, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT! YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FUCKING REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN OUT OF ME SO NOW I AM MEANT TO SUFFER! I AM NEVER, EVER HAVING SEX AGAIN UNLESS YOU GIVE BIRTH TO THE FUCKING BABY!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione tried to reassure Draco.

"All women do that when they give birth. I even made Ron scream since I hurt his hand so much," she said, smiling.

"That's good to know," Draco said, smiling weakly.

"Okay, Ginny? It's alright. The baby doesn't want to hear you swear," Draco said, trying to calm her down.

"OH YOU TRY NOT TO FUCKING SWEAR WHEN YOU'RE IN THIS SITUATION! AARRGGHH!"

"Okay, push, Ginny!" Hermione ordered. Ginny screamed and swore some more (Draco was sure that she broke his fingers) and soon, a baby girl was in her mother's arms.

"Say hello to everyone, baby," Ginny cooed.

"She looks so weird!" Blaise said in awe.

Ginny threw him an angry look.

"She does!" Blaise said defensively.

It was true. The baby had Draco's white-blonde hair and Ginny's brown eyes. Ginny could already see that she inherited the Weasley freckles and the Malfoys' pale skin.

"She's unique," Leah corrected him, "All the guys will love her."

The room was very crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Laurel (their 9-year-old daughter), Arthur (their 5-year-old son), Charlie, Emma, Drew (their 7-year-old son), Fred, Angelina, Rosa (their 3-year-old daughter), George, Alicia, Julia (their 3-year-old daughter), Ron, Hermione, James (their 8-month-old son), Harry, Leah, Colin and Blaise all wanted to hold the newborn baby.

"She's going to have so many cousins," Emma commented.

"Yeah," Ginny said, grinning, "And aunts and uncles."

"What are you going to call her?" Laurel asked excitedly.

"We don't know," Draco replied.

"But we have decided on something," Ginny said quickly.

"Blaise, would you like to be the baby's godfather?" Draco asked. Blaise's jaw dropped. He was about to shake his head but Draco glared at him.

"Ahem – I'd love to," he said hastily.

"Okay, I am the Healer in this room so I suggest we give Ginny some rest. Now go!" Hermione snapped and everyone left.

"I'd better get back. You'll be able to leave in two days. There'll be a celebration at The Burrow so you'd better go straight there. I'll check on you tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Herm," Ginny said, grinning. She left and Ginny looked at Draco.

"Well, what should her name be?" she asked.

"Er…not Molly," Draco said quickly.

"Not Narcissa," Ginny said, glaring, "How about Leah?"

"What? Why?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Well, Leah doesn't get to be godmother because Blaise's future wife gets to be. So she should at least be her namesake," Ginny reasoned.

"Okay. What about her middle name?"

"Ginevra," Ginny said quickly, "Molly's my middle name and Lucius is yours."

"Welcome to the family, Leah Ginevra Malfoy," Draco said softly. Ginny smiled and slowly rocked Leah. They were going to be happy, no matter what. Even if Harry stuck pins into a voodoo doll of Draco that really did work.

A/N: That's it! I'm going to miss this fic so much…please review! Oh yeah, if you like this story, read my upcoming fic – I'll Always Remember You! I've also posted a one-shot called Some Sisterly Advice soon. If you read it, review!


End file.
